Hot Little Whispers
by MegaPenguin
Summary: Eleanor/Erica- Enjoy. M for later chapters.


The smell of blood was in the air, her eyes flicked from one patient to the other, trying to decide which patient to tend to first, usually it was the one who's injuries were worse, but from the look of the both, they seemed awful, Eleanor ran over to a woman who's leg bone was poking through the skin, she started running the blood and tending to the woman. It was over whelming there was too many people, Dr. Eleanor O'Hara never lost her cool, she always took control, but today, she was losing it and she couldn't stop it. Coop was too busy with a man who's head had made friends with the side walk and there was no other doctor on staff, Eleanor felt like crying as she tended to the woman, but then like an angel from heaven, she heard a woman, who's accent was soft as cotton, she turned and her eyes fell on a 5ft 8 woman with brown feathered hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in pink scrubs with a name tag, stethoscope covered in a white coat, she was beautiful, the sound of her voice captured Eleanor.

"Let's get him into the O.R." She commanded to the nurses.

Her accent was a strong Dutch probably from The Netherlands. Eleanor was completely memorised by her as she took control of the situation, but within seconds she was gone to the O.R. And Eleanor was left behind, she looked on, saddened, it was until a tap from Thor she woke from her trance. She looked up at Thor.

"Dr. O'Hara, are you-"  
"No time for chit chat let's get this woman's leg fixed!"

The woman was fine; they fixed her leg in the O.R. The surgery was long, Eleanor was more than tired, her eyes were slightly blood shot, bags, she sighs as she looks in the mirror of the ER Restroom. She runs her fingers over her bags tracing the dark markings with her fingers.

"I'm getting too old for this…" She said to herself.

The door opened suddenly as Jackie walked in, she looked at Eleanor, she saw her enter before. She leant against the sink in the bathroom.

"Everything alright?" Jackie asked.  
"Yes…why?" Eleanor replied looking over at her.  
"It's just Thor just said you were distracted…"  
"Why on earth would he say that?"  
"Her name is Erica Von Roy, she's 33 and Dutch."

Jackie turned her head to Eleanor. Eleanor simply looked in the mirror at her own reflection. Jackie turned and looked in the mirror too.

"I know you…We've been friends for a while, and for the record- Thor didn't say a thing, I was the nurse helping Erica. I notice you drooling. She's going to be around for a while, Gloria transferred her from cardiology to give us a hand in the ER, she knew you and Coop would be having trouble."  
"I don't know what you're talking about…" She said looking down.  
"Yes you do…" Jackie said

There was a silence between them; Jackie continued to look at Eleanor in the mirror, trying to work her out. The truth was Jackie was right; Eleanor was drooling over the new sexy doctor. She hadn't even spoken to her, only seen her for about 40 seconds, so why couldn't she stop thinking about the young doctor, a doctor who seemed to be single and willing. Otherwise- Jackie wouldn't have said anything. The silence went on for a little while longer before Jackie cleared her throat.

"Clearly, you have a lot to think about, call me if you need me." She said and with that, Jackie left leaving Eleanor standing there and looking in the mirror at herself.

It had been hours since Eleanor had seen Erica; it seemed as if she had gone for the day, which set Eleanor's mind at ease. As she stood at the nurses' station going over the chart of the woman with a broken leg her pager sounds, Eleanor reaches down to her waist and pulls the small device off her black pencil skirt, she looks at the small screen closely reading GSW 15 minutes. She sighs closing the chart. She walks into the trauma room which she plans to use for the GSW, she looked around for gloves, but that was it, where were they?

"Fuckers!" Eleanor said angrily as she stormed out of the trauma room.

She looked around for a free nurse, but they had all been taken, she sighed knowing she'd have to go and get the gloves herself. She stormed over to the supply closet located to the side of the ER; she opened the door with force and stepped in closing the door behind her. She turned on the light as she looked around she noticed the small frame of Dr. Von Roy, they were both pushed up against each other, what was she doing here in the dark? Eleanor instantly blushed as Erica giggled.

"Um…I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
"No, it's fine, it's my fault, I came in here to get something I left the door open and that nurse, um…Sam? He closed it." Erica shrugged slightly

Eleanor's heart raced, she felt her breath become shallow. She thought she was going to pass out, her sent, her eyes, they were…intoxicating. Eleanor looked down as Erica looked up, their eyes locked, Eleanor felt dizzy, she gulped slightly. She was speechless. Eleanor's chest raised and fell, her eyes felt heavy as Erica's face came closer, Eleanor closed her eyes, their lips were close, very close, she could feel Erica's warm breath on her lower lip, and she could feel the essence of her lips. But then a sudden bright light tore Erica away from her as Zoey's voice was heard, Eleanor cursed the blonde under her breath as she turned to looked at the shocked face of the young nurse.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I just…Um"  
"No- Its fine." Erica began "I was…Just leaving" Erica grabbed what she had come in for and then squeezed out passed Eleanor.

Eleanor shot a look at Zoey, she simply looked down, she grabbed the box of gloves she needed before walking out of the closet with a huff of frustration.

The day had finally ended, Eleanor had made it through another day at All Saint's, as she walked down the corridor the sound of her Jimmy Choos hitting the floor echoed throughout the old corridor, as she continued to head to the door, a woman brushed past her, she wore a barrette, trench coat and high heel boots, Eleanor's gaze was drawn to her ass as she walked, she licked her lips. Erica turned and smiled at her.

"Like what you see Dr. O'Hara?" She said not even turning around to face Eleanor; she just kept walking swinging her hips from side to side.

Eleanor bit her lip as she watched her young Doctor walk away.

**A.N. Hai guys- rewrite on Flemish not Swedish. Changed it up a bit.**


End file.
